Isidro
The character featured in this article is sometimes referred to as "Ishidoro". (2016 Anime) (PS2 Game) |english voice= (2016 Anime) |gender= Male |age = 14 (as of Fantasia) |height = 130 cm (4'3") |weight = 42 kg (93 lbs) |hair= Ginger |eyes= Dark Brown (Manga) Hazel (2016 Anime) |status= Alive |affiliation= Guts' Traveling Party |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mercenary |previous occupation= |image gallery= |species = Human}} Isidro (イシドロ Ishidoro) is a thief and runaway who joins Guts on his travels and becomes a member of Guts' Traveling Party. Appearance Isidro is a short boy with spiky, ginger hair accompanied by eyes of a similar color. His physical appearance has been noted to be similar to that of a monkey. When he is introduced in the Conviction Arc, Isidro wears a light brown vest with a darker sleeveless jacket, which is light brown at the shoulders, overlaid on top. He has bandages wrapped around his calves, covering the bottom of his loose cream colored pants. His bandages reach the top of his shoes, which are grey in coloration. Secured by a buckle, his sword is wrapped around his right shoulder, resting on his back. Additionally, the young boy has a red cloth tied in a knot around his upper left arm and fingerless gloves covering his hands. Once Isidro officially joins Guts' party, however, his outfit changes considerably. His jacket, now much longer and possessing puffy shoulder sleeves, is covered by a lengthy cravat. Furthermore, its collar is now significantly longer. His shoes and vest, while similar in appearance, are now of different colors - light brown and dark green respectively. In addition, Isidro no longer wears a longsword on his back, possessing a dagger and a cutlass instead. Personality Isidro has always dreamed to be, if not a soldier, the best mercenary warrior of his time. The inspiration for his ambitions is the legend of a once formidable captain - the great "Hundred Man Slayer" - who fought in the original Band of the Hawk. Although Guts has never revealed to Isidro that he is in fact the young boy's idol, he has supported his dream nonetheless. Being a younger member of the group, Isidro looks up to Guts as a father figure, despite his insistence to the contrary. Currently, he is training under Guts, hoping to achieve his dream of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. Rather than teaching Isidro his moves, Guts instructs him to learn to fight using his own style, as each person has a different strength, speed, height, and arm-reach. Isidro develops his spinning move using a cutlass, passed down to him by Morgan, and the Salamander Dagger, given by Flora. While fighting against the pirates, Mule Wolflame accuses Isidro of not taking the fight seriously as he does not use any moves with the potential to seriously injure or kill an opponent. Isidro's relationship with Schierke, who considers him to have the appearance and intellect of a monkey, is also considerably strained. However, the apparently cynical Isidro is shown to care, at times, for the young witch. In fact Sonia, upon hearing Schierke talking about her bond with Guts and witnessing Isidro fight Bonebeard for her sake, asks gleefully if the swordsman Schierke is attracted to is Isidro himself. Even considering his character flaws, Guts has demonstrated some degree of faith in Isidro's qualities, encouraging him to find a style suited to him more than Gambino did for the swordsman himself in the past. Despite refusing to label him as such, Guts has found in Isidro an apprentice to whom he always has words of wisdom and encouragement. When receiving compliments individually or as part of the group Isidro and Puck normally brag about how they can manage things themselves. However, both vastly exaggerate their own aptitude for combat. The two are extremely close friends and Puck often sits on the young boy's head, seeing himself as a mentor of such to the boy. Puck attempts to teach him in the ways of the "Elf Dimension Style", to little success. Although he and Schierke often get into arguments, he cares for her and for women in general. He is shown defending Isma when she appears to be a mermaid, and when Isma has no place to go he lightheartedly asks Roderick to let her stay with the Sea Horse's crew. However, he also becomes easily flustered around women as well, particularly when their breasts are exposed, as seen when he rescues a naked Nina from the assault of pagans at St. Albion. Isidro also finds Casca attractive, and tries to spy on her while she bathes, but is stopped by Schierke. Abilities Equipment *'Salamander Dagger: '''Bestowed onto him by the great witch Flora, the Salamander Dagger is possessed by fire spirits. It is hot enough to melt steel and strong enough to combust a human-sized enemy whenever it strikes a successful blow. It is also used to ignite the miniature bombs given to him by Guts. *'Cutlass: Passed down by elder Morgan, the cutlass is small enough for Isidro to wield quickly and pierce enemy flesh. *Miniature Bombs:' These small explosives are gifted to Isidro by Guts. They are used in conjunction with the Salamander Dagger for quick ignition. History Black Swordsman Arc In the 2016 anime only, Isidro is introduced at a bar in Koka, where he attempts convince a group of bandits to let him join their group so that he can learn how to fight. But, after Isidro berates the bandit leader for wasting his time, he is attacked in retaliation and almost gets himself killed before a mysterious swordsman enters and saves his life. An impressed Isidro attempts to follow after the swordsman, only to lose him during a heavy rain storm.''Berserk 2016 anime; Episode 1 (2016 Anime) Conviction Arc In a small village that has been abandoned in light of the disasters befalling Midland, Isidro is confronted by several bandits who desire the food he has collected. The young boy allows them to take his earnings, but tricks them into eating only the tainted food, keeping the edible portion under his vest. He dispatches one of the now poisoned bandits with sausage links and proclaims his name to the enemy. When the rest of the bandits appear, Isidro feigns tears while claiming Kushan soldiers suddenly attacked and injured their allies. Before the bandit group can see through Isidro's lie, however, they are killed by Kushan scouts, Isidro only surviving thanks to the presence of Guts. In awe of Guts after witnessing him dispatch the entire scout force with ease, too astonished to speak, Isidro follows after him. Isidro eventually reaches Guts as he sleeps against a tree stump at dusk, attempting to pick up the swordsman's Dragonslayer as a test of his strength while being encouraged by Puck to do so. The commotion causes Guts to awaken and he tries to tell the boy to leave him alone; the boy lacks too much experience to follow a branded man like him. However, they are soon attacked by breaking wheel bound corpses, Isidro horrified at the sight. After Isidro's blade breaks during the fight, Guts flings the boy away to safety while leading his undead pursuers away. Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc Fantasia Arc Trivia * "Isidro" is the Spanish variant of the Greek name "Isidore", which means "Gift of Isis" - the Egyptian goddess. His name in romanji, Ishidoro, is a combination of two Japanese words, Ishi (stone) and Dorobō (thief). This is mirrored to his accuracy at throwing stones and being accompanied with bandits earlier in his story. * Isidro is the second companion to join Guts' traveling party, after Puck. * Isidro is Guts' only apprentice and the only person Guts has been shown to train. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guts' Traveling Party Category:Children Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Living Characters Category:Conviction Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters Category:Fantasia Characters